Revenge
by Watergiirl
Summary: Sakura is a retired assassin of three years, she moved on from her old past and has started a new life, but when an unwanted guest shows up her life takes a turn for the worst... May be some lemons in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own nartuo**

**Chapter 1**

The pink haired girl walked into her apartment as she angrily kicked the door shut with her foot, dropped her purse on the floor as she continued to walk to the kitchen.

She reached into the overhead cabinet and took out a whine glass, slammed it onto her table and reached for the bottle of moscato in her refrigerator.

The girl poured the liquid into her glass up to the rim and took a seat as she gulped down half of the liquid easily. She threw her head back.

_"Hello sakura, I need to talk to you."_

_"Hai. Is everything alright?" The girl called sakura asked she closed the door to her boss's office._

_"No actually it's not. Have a seat." The woman said motioning to the chair sitting in front of her desk._

_"No thank you tsunade-sama, I-I'd rather stand, can we just get this over with your making me nervous." She said._

_"Sure," Tsunade nodded her head, "Sakura, there's been a lot of complaints about your lack of work around here. You haven't called for a restock, deliveries aren't being made, wrong orders are being sent to people-"_

_Sakura jumped forward in her chair. "I-I can explain! Tsunade-chan I-"_

_"I'm sure you can but sakura this has been going on for a whole week now. If you keep this up I'm going to have to let you go. Please, take the rest of the day off, go clear your head._"

_The girl stood there left shellshocked. But she herself knew everything that had been said was true and it probably was the best thing for her to do. Go home and relax. So that's what she did, walked out of the shop and headed home. _

"Dammit sakura. Think, think, think, think…" She whispered while listening to the silence of her apartment. Sakura sighed and raised up to take another sip of her cold beverage when she heard something that made her freeze.

It wasn't close by, but close enough that she could hear it. The sound was faint. She put her glass down on the table and got up. Instinctively, being the person that she was, she grabbed a knife out a draw in her kitchen and held it firmly as she crept through the hallway of her apartment.

Not sure she heard where the sound came from, she checked every room in her home.

She kicked open her bedroom door. Nothing. The room was empty. The bathroom. Empty. She even checked the hallway closet which was empty also.

She knew there was nothing in the kitchen because she had just come from there. Nor could there be anything in her living room.

"Relax sakura, you're going crazy." She giggled. "Those days are over." She said to herself shaking her head.

Sakura returned to her bedroom and walked inside, she looked around the room again out of habit and walked up to her bed as she put the knife down on the counter and took her shirt off.

Again she heard the noise. Close. Really close. Too close. Before she could turn around she felt the weight of something push her down onto the bed.

Her eyes widened as she tried to speak but a hand was clasped over her mouth and another around her neck. Slowly she felt the weight come off of her and she was being pulled to her feet again.

Her body was against someone else's. Stiff. Not moving, she could tell the person had a firm grip on her.

Her emerald eyes darted all over but she couldn't see behind her. She tried to move her head but the person jerked it back in place.

"Move and I'll snap you're neck." The cold, malicious voice whispered into her ear. The voice sent shivers up her spine. She knew it couldn't be him. It couldn't be…

**A/N: I know this is really short but I just wanted to get a feel of the story. What do you guys think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the review, the favorite and the follows I got! Highly appreciated :)**

**I do not own nartuo**

**Chapter 2**

_"Move and I'll snap you're neck." The cold malicious voice whispered into her ear. The voice sent shivers up her spine. She knew it couldn't be him. It couldn't be..._

Her breath was hitched and shaky when she asked. A sudden emotion swept over her. It wasn't one of fear but, regret. "Sasori?" She asked in a whisper.

The hand that was covering her mouth had moved giving her time to talk. But the hand quickly returned with a knife to the throat.

She swallowed hard and closed her eyes reciting the everyday poem she said in her head. It wouldn't do much but she'd feel at ease just for a day like this.

_Please god forgive me for_  
_all the sins I have commit;_  
_touch my tainted spirit and remove_  
_the devil's darkness. Hold me in _  
_your embrace and never let go, I _  
_hope you will welcome me into the _  
_clouds killing all my evil. _  
_I know I shall pay for all the pain and_  
_suffering I have caused, now here comes_  
_my time, I am dead, It's my final loss..._

Sakura closed her eyes and breathed out before a smile of proudness graced her pale face. She was ready to except her faith. She smiled knowing she was in her last waking moments.

"Goodbye, I guess I'll see you in hell." She said to the person behind her before closing her eyes waiting for the blade to cut through the tender flesh on her neck.

"…Did you really think I'd let you off that easily?" The cool, calm voice said. The rosette's eyes shot open when she heard it. Sasori's hand went back down to his side as he slid the knife into his pocket.

The way he said it made goosebumps appear on her delicate skin. "Huh? Wh-what do you mean?" She asked trying to figure out where her killer's head was.

"I meant just what I said, you seem so eager to die but I'm not ready to see you go just yet. I have something in store for you." He said.

"What do you want from me?"

_"You're soul..."_ He whispered, she could feel his warm breath hit her skin and the seriousness behind his words smack her. "But like I said, that would be too easy. You're going to pay, _my _way." He smiled.

"Why are you doing this to me?! I've changed! Can't you just leave me alone? I'm done with that life!" She screamed.

The laugh that erupted from the redhead scared the girl a bit, it was a crazy, hysterical laugh, one that he could not stop, he just kept laughing and laughing as if she had said something funny.

Once he calmed himself his voice resumed to the normal calm tone he held moments before, "_Please, _don't make me laugh like that. I don't like jokes."

The rosette understood why the puppet master doubted her, it hadn't come as a surprise to her, it _couldn't_, who could believe a person like her would change?

"I understand that you think I am incapable of changing. But I am, I'm done with that life, no more. So if you feel revenge is the best way then just kill me you sick bastard." The girl spat lowly with venom.

"I'm the sick bastard? Interesting…" The crimson haired boy said. They continued to stand there her body pressed firmly into his with a tight hold.

"What do you want from me?" The girl asked once more through gritted teeth. The puppeteer didn't answer her, both stood in silence. Suddenly, the emerald haired girl felt a strong pull on a handful of her silky pink locks that made her head snap back violently, she looked into the coldest brown eyes she'd ever seen as her head rested on the puppet master's shoulder.

"Let's get to the point of this. I'm going to abuse you like a toy I don't want anymore. When I'm finished with you you'll want to kill yourself." The puppet master said all smugness erased from his face replaced with nothing but hatred.

He pushed her head back up then used the same hand and gripped her tiny neck, not tightly, he just wrapped his hands around her neck to guide her.

"Move," He pushed her forward slightly, and she took two steps before he made her turn around and sit on her bed. He dug into his back pocket and pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

He bent down and cuffed one of sakura's ankles to the leg of the bed. The puppeteer looked up at her to see her staring at him intently. The smug look on his face returned as he stood up.

"Aw, what's with that face? It's very rude to look at a person like that. Especially a guess in your home." He huffed and said sarcastically. "Say something."

The ex- criminal continued to stare at him intently as she quietly seethed in the spot she sat. That irritated the puppet master. He put one hand on the bed and came down until they were face to face, sakura tried to move her head back but his other hand cupped the back of her neck harshly keeping her in place. They were so close their lips were almost touching.

"Say, something." He said through gritted teeth.

She smiled, and before she second guessed it the spit flew from her mouth, she watched in satisfaction as the saliva slid down his cheek.

The room was silent, the only thing that was heard was the saliva as it fell off the boy's cheek and onto the carpet.

Sakura stood her ground waiting for a hard slap, a punch or something she knew would come her way. She didn't even flinch when the puppet master's hand moved from her neck, he gently rubbed the emerald eyed girls cheek in circle's with the back of his hand before gently tapping her face two times. "Cute." He said.

She was surprised by his reaction; but she didn't let it show on her face.

He sighed and stood up wiping the remaining spit off his face with the back of his hand. "You'll pay for that later. Trust me, you'll never do it again," He said calmly. "But for now, I'll give you a warning."

SMACK!

Sakura's head snapped to the side violently as blood flew from her lips. She was seeing stars, it took her a moment to regain herself as she tried to lay back on the bed to help with the dizziness.

The puppet master grabbed the top of her head and started snapping his fingers in front of her face. "Hey, hey don't fall asleep on me now." He mockingly joked letting go of her head.

"Hm, I'll be back. Don't move." He smiled evilly as he walked out of her apartment closing the door behind him.

* * *

The ex-killer waited for about two minutes before her mind sprung into action, she stood up looking around for her cellphone, or the house phone. "Bastard." She mumbled rubbing her still stinging face. Since she couldn't move, all she could do was stand in that spot or sit back down.

The puppet master was smart, he had cuffed her to something he knew her body weight could not handle if she tried to move it. He also cuffed her ankle very securely, which she knew if he took it off the print of the handcuffs will mark her skin.

"Fuck!" She hissed her eyes not being able to spot any of the devices.

_Think! Think! Think sakura! _She said trying to motivate herself.

_The tv!_

She searched around for the remote, if she could turn the volume up on the television, someone would probably come down to complain or call the cops about the loud noise and come to help her.

She looked around for the remote but it was no where in sight, she knew for a fact she had left it right here on the bed yesterday. _Asshole probably moved it..._She thought.

Her emerald eyes darted to the tv to see if she could stretch over and turn the tv on by hand, which she couldn't, the tv was way too far. But she clenched her jaws in anger as she watched the the cracked screen that resembled a spider web in her large 63' flat screen.

There was only one other thing she could think of…  
"HELP! HELP! HELLLP!" She screamed to the top of her lungs. The walls in the apartment were very thick, but she was sure someone would hear her.

"HELP! HELP! AAGGGHHH!" She continued trying to get attention from somebody, anybody. Her throat started to hurt and she closed her mouth to rest her voice for a second and to see if anyone had heard her.

Nothing. No footsteps, no voices, no knocks on her door, nothing.

Sakura got up and tried to pull the heavy couch along with her to the door. It was no use, her whole body shook as she tried to drag the weight with her. But she didn't give up, she felt a glimmer of hope when the loud strain of the bed move, slightly, just barely. Sakura wouldn't have known it did either if the bottom of one of the bed legs hadn't scraped against the floor.

"Come on," She motivated herself. At this rate surely it would take her hours to get to the door. When she saw the knob on her room door turn she quickly sat back down, not sure if the puppet master had noticed.

She just looked him, trying to see if he was suspicious about her, after all, she was just yelling her heart out for help, for all she knew he could've heard her.

He closed the door behind him, "You have a loud voice," He said in a bored tone as if he hadn't cared she was just screaming to alert the people in her building. "Which was a pretty dumb move on you're part, we're you hoping someone would hear you, call the cops and then rescue you?" He paused.

"Please tell me. What were you going to say to the cops? I'm an ex-murderer being held captive by another murderer I use to partner with sometimes to take jobs killing people for money?" Sasori asked sarcastically.

She continued to look at him as if she hadn't heard a word he had just said, he smiled at her response.

He walked over to her. "Here I was feeling bad about slapping your tonsils out of your mouth so I go and get you something to eat, and you're here trying to get me in trouble. Hm, your not nice at all. I'll have to teach you to show respect. Here." He tossed the paper bag he had in his hand onto the girls lap.

"I don't want it." Sakura said slapping the bag onto the floor.

A smirk appeared on his handsome features. "Ungrateful too."

"I need to use the bathroom." The girl said with slight annoyance that she had to ask to use her own bathroom.

"I should let that bed be your bathroom, but since I'm generous enough, at _this moment_, I'll let you go." The puppeteer bent down and used the key to unlock her ankle.

"Ah," The rosette moaned slightly in pain rubbing the print the handcuff left on her skin.

"You have two minutes." The redhead said before she walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She made sure it was locked as she silently moved with a quickness through her tiny bathroom.

She opened the overhead cabinet, the cabinet below the sink, slid the shower curtain to the side all in search of a weapon. Anything, useful.

Sakura crept over to the sink and turned the water on then continued her search. She even opened the small closet that were filled with nothing but clean, folded towels.

These were one of the times she regretted not having anything in her house to protect herself with. A gun. That was the first thing she thought of, but she was a changed person so she wouldn't bring a part of her past with her.

She would've though, if she knew the puppet master would have tracked her down. A knife was the second thing she thought of, all her knife's were in the kitchen. Except for the one she had in her bedroom…

The ex-killer turned the pipe off and opened the door to have sasori grab one of her hands. "For someone who was washing their hands that long your hands sure are dry." He remarked.

The emerald eyed ex-criminal snatched her hand from his. "Why are you standing outside the door listening to me you pervert," She hissed back smartly with attitude.

He chuckled. "Well I have to make sure you're not planning anything, you are an assassin, I'm sure you would've came up with something."

"I told you I don't do that anymore!" She shouted trying to walk away but the puppet master snatched her wrist and spun her around to face him.

"And why are you telling me about my _past_when you use to do it to?" She asked trying to pry his fingers from around her wrist. He gripped tighter making her wince in pain slightly.

"See, my doll. That's the big difference between me and you, I know who I am. I acknowledge the fact that I'm a killer and I murder without blinking twice, adults, teens, kids, anyone who's in my way I kill. I know I'm going to hell. But you, you try to hide the fact that you use to kill and you try to act like this saint-"

"I am not acting you piece of sh-"

Sasori violently twisted her hand behind her back making her cry out for a second. "Let me ask you something, do you think because you moved, stopped killing for three years and apologized to god for what you've done you'll just be welcomed into heaven as an angel? Do you even remember how many life's you took? You were one of the top assassin's people would call for jobs."

The girl knew he was right. She was one of the best killers in the country, she had slaughtered many people as well as the redhead. Innocent people who were at the wrong place at the wrong time were nothing to her.

"And correction sa-ku-ra; notice I didn't use past tense, I _still _kill just to let you know. But you, why did you decide to stop? No one else to kill? You practically wiped out half the planet." He joked sarcastically.

This time the puppet master let the girl's wrist go as she rubbed it. "Fuck you." She said rolling her eyes.

He smiled smugly. "Wow, your very rude." He said as they walked back into the bedroom as she sat and he cuffed her ankle again to the leg of the bed.

"I'll go get some rest, when I wake up, we'll begin my revenge, sakura-chan." He said with coldness as he walked out of her bedroom leaving her on the bed to think.

**A/N: Please R&R! What do you guys think?**


End file.
